


Orange Lights, Part 3

by angery_afton



Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [9]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bonding, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angery_afton/pseuds/angery_afton
Summary: This isn't a dream. It's reality.
Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Orange Lights, Part 3

The night air was cold at this point, but Michael felt a growing warmth in him. Was it the fierce beating of his heart, or was it Tyson's hand gripping his? Either way, he felt alive with each stride. He wasn't sure where his friend was leading him, but he didn't care. Tonight was the most amazing dream, and he didn't want to wake up.

"Just a little further ahead." Tyson assured, dried twigs crunching beneath his feet. The brush had grown thicker around the pair, jagged branches scraping their bodies in a vain attempt to keep them at bay. 

When the clearing came, the hand around Michael's was suddenly ripped away. Tyson stepped in front of him, parting the overhanging tree limbs like a curtain. His gold hair swayed gently in the wind as he motioned for his friend to pass through, a warm smile on his face. It spread to Michael like it was contagious, and once he got his bearings, he pushed through the opening.

He stood in the light of the moon, his sneakers scraping against concrete. Before him stretched a large, dirt-ridden pavement lot enveloped by trees and thick brush. Long grass reached up through its cracks, and Michael wondered how long this had been here. 

"C'mon." Tyson invited, giving his companion a light shove. 

At the center of the lot lay four cement blocks, ideal for sitting. Michael watched as the free spirit ran toward them before sitting confidently. Taking in the surrealism of it all, he too found his way over and sat across from him.

"What is this place?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"My mom said an old restaurant used to be here, but they tore it down." Tyson replied, tapping his foot. "Now it's my little hangout area." 

"How did you find it?" 

His face appeared slightly pained. "This is gonna sound stupid, but... I tried to run away a long time ago. Like, when I was a kid. That's how I found it."

"I see." Michael muttered, his head lowered.

"I'm glad I did, though. Whenever times got bad, I'd come here again and again, just to get things out, you know?"

The Afton boy nodded, but part of him knew deep down he never had that luxury. His father had been a tailing spotlight for as far as he could remember, illuminating his every step with obsessive precision - but not now. For the moment, on this dark night, he was free.

It was then everything came to him in resounding clarity. _This isn't a dream. It's reality._ His emotions getting the better of him, he inhaled deeply in a desperate attempt to keep his voice from wavering.

"I've always wanted to run away." Michael confided.

"Really?"

"Every day." 

Tyson slowly brought himself to his feet and extended his hand to his friend again. He clasped it and stood up, rubbing his teary eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Hey, it's cool, Mike." Tyson spoke softly, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Everything's cool."

"I'm really happy you brought me here."

Whether or not words would explain his feelings, he couldn't think of any. With one sharp inhale and all the confidence he could muster, Michael Afton kissed Tyson Solano. Even from where they stood, the commotion of the house party could still be heard through the swaying trees.

"Can we do this again?" Michael asked.

"Of course."

_This isn't a dream. It's reality._


End file.
